Meet Me Backstage
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Bill Kaulitz gets to know a Tokio Hotel fanboy.
1. Chapter 1

"There's one. I've got two now." Tom pointed at a guy standing at the far end of the crowd. Their show was over but the fans were still waiting for them to come out. They wanted every last minute with Tokio Hotel they could get.

"Slow, i've found five."

"Shut up Georg."

"What are you idiots doing?" Bill asked, putting his cup of coffee down and going to the window where Tom and Georg were looking out. Gustav was reading a comic in a corner of the room, quiet as always. They almost gave up on making him talk sometimes.

"Guy hunting." It would make sense for them to guy hunt, the crowd downstairs was made up with, at first glance, a thousand screaming teenage fangirls. They just did it for fun. Georg already had a girlfriend and the rest were far from gay. Bill decided to join them, bored. He scanned the crowd for masculine features.

"I found one," Bill said, pointing towards the middle. Tom and Georg shifted their glances to look at the fanboy he found.

"He's wearing the Fight against Aids shirt," Tom said. The fanboy looked up right at Bill just as Tom said it. Bill tilted his head. He really had to admit, the fanboy was cute. Their manager poked his head into their room

"Meet and Greet downstairs now," he said. Bill gave him the thumbs up and turned back to the window. The fanboy was gone. He sighed, and followed the rest out of the room. They took the elevator downstairs and were greeted by girlish screams as soon as they got out to meet the lucky ones who had won meet and greet passes. He went to the beginning of the line.

"Hello." He signed the Humanoid album for the girl and moved on to the next.

"Bill I love you," she said, her eyes glazed. Bill smiled at her, signing her poster and letting her kiss him on the cheek. He was used to the attention. He was at the middle of the line, signing another poster. He looked up at the guy who was holding it. It was the fanboy. Bill stopped for a while, wanting to talk to him.

"Hello. What's your name?" The fanboy was even more good looking in person. In fact, Bill thought he was hot.

"Gabe. Yours?" he asked, jokingly. Bill laughed. The fanboy, Gabe, had a sense of humor.

"Move it," Tom shoved past him to reached the next half of screaming fans. Bill stared at Gabe for a while. He turned the poster around, wrote his number on the back, and rolled it back up before any one of the fangirls could see.

"Call me," he said softly, giving Gabe one last smile, and his poster back, before moving on to the rest of the line. They reached the end and Tom put the cap back on his marker, turning towards Bill.

"You are so gay for him." Bill held back a smile.

"I'm not, I'm just being nice to our male fans. I know you can't get enough of the girls, but still." He put the cap back on his marker and gave it to their bodyguards, turning around to look at the rest of the line. Gabe was gone. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and followed his bodyguard back up to get his things and move back to the hotel.

-

"He gave you his number? No fucking way did he give you his number," his best friend said as they walked to the nearest bus stop.

"He did." Gabe unrolled the poster, showing her the writing at the back of it. Bill Kaulitz's phone number.

"Well, are you going to call him or what?" Gabe rolled his poster back up and put it in his bag.

"Probably, but later. He's still busy now." They flagged down the bus and got in, Gabe making sure the poster was still with him. He got home and flopped on his bed, opening the poster up again. Bill's number was smudged slightly but still readable. He had nice handwriting for a rockstar. It'd been almost two hours since he'd seen him so he doubted Bill was still busy. Gabe took his phone out and dialed. He answered after two rings.

"Bill?" he said. What an idiot, of course it was Bill. He heard a snigger on the other end of the line and mentally slapped himself.

"Hello, Gabe." Gabe felt his stomach flip when he heard the two words.

"Are you busy now?" he asked.

"No, just sitting around with nothing to do." There was a slight pause.

"I'm happy you called," Bill suddenly said. Gabe smiled to himself.

"Do you give many fans your number?"

"No, just you." Gabe nodded to himself silently. Bill spoke again.

"How was the show?"

"Amazing, as always," Gabe replied. He wondered why Bill wasn't tired.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I am, a little."

"Then, why don't you sleep." He heard a sigh from the other end and Bill answered slowly.

"Because, I like talking to you." Gabe smiled to himself. Bill wasn't the stuck up, arrogant diva so many people cut him out to be.

"Go to sleep," he said. Bill sighed again.

"Okay. Goodnight, Gabe."

"Goodnight, Bill." He had to stop himself from screaming as he ended the call. He'd just had a phone conversation with Bill Kaulitz.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you just said goodnight and hung up on him? You're an idiot." Katy put the bottle of hot sauce back and looked at Gabe. He shrugged, taking another bite of his pizza. They were at their favorite diner, and he had just finished telling her about his phone conversation with Bill.

"I don't want to be the one always calling him. He might think I'm this obsessed fanboy." Katy rolled her eyes. Gabe was an obsessed fanboy, god knows how he even managed to control his emotions around Bill. They continued eating in silence for a while.

"Bill's really nice though. I mean, even I didn't expect him to be that nice to me," he said, reaching for another slice. Katy looked up just as she took another bite. She started choking. Gabe rolled his eyes and pushed her soda towards her. She took a long drink out of it and spluttered.

"Speak of the devil," she said in between coughs, looking at something behind Gabe. He turned around. Bill Kaulitz had just entered the diner, followed by his bodyguard, and was strutting towards the both of them. It was 11 at night, so there weren't any crazy screaming fangirls around.

"Hey," he said, shaking Gabe's hand and kissing him on either side of his face. It must have been a European thing but of course, Gabe didn't mind. Katy stared at Bill, her eyes glazed, feeling left out.

"That's your name?" Bill asked her, taking her hand and kissing her on both sides of her face as well. She didn't stop staring at him when he drew back. She answered, her voice an octave higher.

"Katy. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't come to LA and not have any pizza, and I got tired of my hotel room so I decided to take a walk."

"Sit down with us," Gabe said, shifting so Bill could have a seat beside him.

"Are you two still hungry?" Bill asked.

"Starving." He and Katy hadn't eaten all day and the small pizza they'd gotten was barely enough for one of them. Bill said something to his bodyguard, who went to the counter to place an order.

"How are you?" Gabe asked. Bill looked tired.

"I'm good. We just did a signing today," he said, removing his sunglasses. It took a while for Gabe to realize he wasn't wearing any makeup. The thick black liner and eyeshadow that usually rimmed his eyes was gone, and so were the false lashes. His hair wasn't done up either, it was down almost touching his shoulders. Bill noticed his staring and put his sunglasses back on, running his fingers through his hair and trying to make it less messy. Gabe felt the words slide out of his mouth.

"Don't do that." Bill smiled a little at Gabe's words, leaning back and fiddling with his blackberry.

"Bill Kaulitz without makeup isn't all he's cut out to be, huh?" he asked. Gabe reached forward and took his sunglasses off for him with one hand.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom for a while," Katy said, trying to get them both some alone time. Gabe put the pair of sunglasses on the table, and took the blackberry out of Bill's hands. It slid out easily, like Bill meant for him to take it. He turned back to Bill, who was looking at him now. A strange feeling crept over him. He'd always thought Bill was a good looking guy but now, fuck it he was gorgeous.

Bill leant forward, sliding one hand behind Gabe's neck and pulling themselves closer. Gabe could feel his hot breath on his lips now, and closed in the rest of the distance himself, getting to kiss the rockstar others only dreamed of touching. Bill was always careful in public, not giving anyone any chance to plaster new headlines and scandals about him, but he was too tempted with Gabe.

Their little make out session ended when Bill realized where they were. He pulled back slowly, still looking at Gabe. He took his arms, previously around Gabe's waist and put them on the table just as his bodyguard returned with their food, sitting opposite Bill on the seat beside Katy's. She returned soon, casting a questioning glance at Gabe as she went back to her seat.

"Tell you later," he mouthed at her as Bill put a slice of pizza on his plate as well, and pushed the rest to Katy, who helped herself. She poked Bill's bodyguard on the shoulder, pointing at the pizza and then at him. He shook his head and continued staring out the window. Bill sniggered quietly and Gabe nudged him with his foot. They got through he rest of the meal in silence.

Bill hugged Katy and Gabe before he left, careful not to get too close in case there were paparazzi around. He was shooed into his Cadillac by his bodyguard.

"So, did you two kiss or what?" Katy asked as they walked to the subway. Gabe didn't have to answer for her to figure it out. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, checking to see what it said. The text was from Bill.

"Best kiss ever," it said.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe struggled to keep his eyes open at work. He hated his summer job, working as one of the artists in a studio. His parents had forced him to get a job before going to college, and were also bugging him to move out soon. He put his head on the desk, trying to make up for the sleep he hadn't gotten the night before and was jerked awake by his phone vibrating on the table.

"Having a show tonight at the House of Blues. Would be nice if you could be there," Bill had sent him. Gabe grinned to himself as he replied.

"I'd love to be there," he sent back. Bill sent him a reply within seconds.

"Come around at 7. I'll tell security to let you in. Just tell them you're Gabe. You can bring your friend if you want." Gabe texted Katy to let het know.

"Bill just invited me to come to his show tonight. You up for it?" Katy never picked up her phone. He was surprised when she texted back within the next five minutes.

"So that's what you do at work, chat with your boyfriend. Yeah, sure. What time do you want to meet up?" Gabe texted her about meeting her outside the House of Blues at 6.45, and that Bill wasn't his boyfriend.

"Okay," she sent back. He put his phone back down and went back to sleep on his desk.

-

Katy waited for five minutes, before getting impatient and calling Gabe.

"Hey, are you ditching me?" she asked.

"No, I'm almost there. I see you now." The line went dead and Gabe walked up to her. He had done something to his hair, styled it probably, and he was dressed well, for once.

"Looking nice for Bill?" she asked. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and walking up to security. He was really trying to look nice for Bill, and was glad he hadn't messed himself up too bad.

"I'm Gabe," he told the burly security guard, who could have been brothers with the one they met yesterday. He nodded and opened the door for them, leading them to another door down a hallway with a sign on it. It said "Tokio Hotel". The security guard knocked on it twice and Bill answered, pulling Gabe into a hug as soon as he saw him. Gabe couldn't take his mind off how good Bill smelled. Tom walked up from behind him and took one look at Katy, before offering his hand to her. Katy gave him a handshake and knowing he was a womanizer, pulled back quickly.

"I need to talk to you," Bill said, taking Gabe's hand, almost giving him a heart attack when he did that, and leading him into another room. Well, it was closet, not an actual room. He closed the door behind them and sat down on one of the boxes on the floor. Gabe remained standing.

"Is this about yesterday?" he asked. Bill nodded slowly, knotting his fingers together. The soft light in the closet gave his face an almost unearthly glow that highlighted his sharp features. He was perfect.

"I never thought I would enjoy something like that, but I did," Bill said.

"It doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to, you know. It'll just be, an encounter I guess," Gabe replied, looking down at Bill, who was fiddling with his fingers, deep in thought. The lead singer looked up at him, his hazel eyes intense.

"I want it to mean something," he said, standing up and moving closer, "I've been alone for too fucking long." He was so tall. Gabe couldn't keep his eyes off him as he ran one hand though Gabe's hair, messing it up slightly. Gabe could've either turned into a stuttering mess, or tell the most beautiful man on earth that he was in love with him.

"Bill," he tried to say but Bill cut across him. Bill's lips came down on his own with an urgency that made yesterday's kiss seem like nothing. Gabe had to use all the strength in him to not pass out. There was no space between the both of them, and it wasn't because the closet was tiny. Bill pulled away too soon.

"I love you, Gabe," he said. The force of Bill's gaze was electric. He felt his knees start to tremble as Bill kissed him on the lips again, softer and pulled him into a hug. He must have sensed Gabe's nervousness as he pulled back, laughing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I've got teenie fangirl syndrome," he said. Bill laughed again.

"I like your sense of humor. I feel nervous whenever I see you too." That confession almost knocked the wind out of Gabe. Bill looked down at him questioningly. Gabe couldn't believe such a perfect creature like Bill could ever feel the same way about plain old him. He was just another normal looking person on the sidewalk, another guy hating his job. Bill stared at him, reading his mind.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he told Gabe, kissing him on the forehead.

"Let's get out of here," he replied. Bill agreed and opened the door to let both of them out of the small, stuffy space.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was the show?" Bill asked, putting an arm around Gabe and giving him a soft kiss as they walked in the dark. It was 2 am and the park was empty, the perfect time for him and Bill to go for a walk.

"I don't know, you tell me," he said.

"Well, I thought it was good. My singing especially." Gabe smacked Bill on the head and Bill burst out laughing. They got near a bench and Gabe flopped down on it, closing his eyes and pulling Bill next to him. He felt a slight pressure on his right side as Bill sat down next to him and did the same.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?"

"When you've been listening to screaming girls for the best part of the day, I guess everything else is peaceful," Bill replied. Gabe had to agree.

"How do you deal with everything? The fame, the stress? " he asked, resting his elbow on the backrest and turning his body so he faced Bill. Bill opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, sighing.

"I find some way," he said, turning around to look at Gabe. They stared at each other for a while. Bill's hair was down and he'd washed up but there were still traces of smudged eyeliner around his eyes.

"Do you ever get it all off?" Gabe asked, tracing his finger across Bill's bottom lid and wiping some of it away, or rather, smudging it even more.

"Not since I was 15," he said, smiling. Gabe made to take his hand away, feeling the heat build up in him again. Bill grabbed it before he could put it down and leaned forward. They were making out in full force within moments. Neither one of them could keep their hands off each other, proven by the fact that Gabe was already ripping his leather jacket off his shoulders. Bill let him take it off, sliding his hands under the shirt Gabe was wearing.

"I love you, Gabe," he muttered. Gabe let his actions answer him. He moved down to kiss his neck, leaving marks where his lips touched Bill's soft skin. Bill let his head fall back, shuddering as Gabe's teeth grazed his skin. Gabe moved back up and kissed his lips apologetically. They heard a click and Bill pulled back sharply, looking around. Gabe stared at him, confused.

"What was that?" he asked. Bill didn't answer. His eyebrows were knit together as he concentrated on something.

"Come," he said, shrugging his leather jacket back on. He took Gabe's hand and they both got off the bench. The both of them had only gotten so far when they were swamped by hoards of paparazzi. It too a while for Gabe to realize what was happening. Bill shielded his face with his arm and grabbed Gabe's hand, pulling him away from the blinding flashes. Gabe followed silently, not knowing where he was going. His mind was a blur. He had never experienced something like his before.

"Bill, who's your friend?" one of the photographers shouted. Bill ignored him, giving all his attention only to Gabe, who was overwhelmed by the sudden madness. He had read about it, but seeing it up close for the first time was too much. They got to the car and Bill fumbled with his keys. The photographers were ruthless, trying to get every last picture they could manage to get.

"That your boyfriend, Bill?" another one asked. Bill didn't pay any attention to him, or the rest of them and unlocked the car. He opened the door for Gabe and half pushed him inside quickly, before getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off. The drive was silent. Bill didn't say a word. The tension in that small space was overwhelming, almost more overwhelming than the photographers. Bill was going at eighty miles per hour and the roads were slippery since it had rained earlier.

"Bill, go slower please," Gabe asked, still dizzy from all the flashes. Bill listened and decreased the speed, keeping it below sixty for the rest of the drive, which wasn't long. They got to the hotel soon, and went up to his room. Bill shut the door behind them and turned to Gabe, running his fingers through his hair with frustration.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry showing very clearly on his face. Gabe walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine." Bill relaxed at those words.

"They're going to find out about us now," Gabe continued, pulling back slightly to look at his face properly. Bill smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"Let them find out." It was clear that they were both exhausted, and Bill pulled him over to the bed, going unconscious almost immediately after his head touched the pillow. Gabe smiled to himself watching him sleep and turned the lights off, before passing out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden knock on the hotel room door woke Bill up with a start. He glanced around, annoyed, and set his eyes on the clock. He scowled, it was 8 a.m. He turned over and saw Gabe sleeping beside him. Feeling his anger slowly ebb away, Bill put his head back on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep and cursing whoever had woken him up. He hadn't had much luck when he heard another series of knocks, this time louder. Gabe stirred.

"What was that?"

"Someone's just knocking on the door. I'll get it, go back to sleep," Bill replied softly, getting off the bed and fixing his hair a little in the mirror, before walking to the door and opening it.

"What?" he snapped. It was Gustav. He should have known. Only Gustav would be awake at this hour. Gustav didn't say anything and beckoned at him to follow. Bill rolled his eyes and followed him out, closing the door slowly behind him so he wouldn't wake Gabe up. Gustav walked to his room at the far end of the corridor silently. As they got in Bill noticed that the television was switched on, and on the screen, a picture of Gabe and him getting it on at the park last night. Gustav took the remote and set the thing on rewind so Bill could watch it from the beginning.

"This just in. The lead singer of Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz was caught just a few hours ago in a heated PDA session with a mystery guy. Bill Kaulitz, famous for his feminine looks and androgynous dressing, has always stated that he is not gay, and is only attracted to girls. Well, now we beg to differ." Bill just stood there staring at the television screen, not knowing what to say or do. Gustav spoke up.

"Are you and that guy, together?" he asked. Bill nodded. None of them were homophobic or anything, but it was so new. Gustav nodded slowly, understanding.

"Do you want to tell Tom and Georg, or shall I tell them for you?" That was the best thing about Gustav, he never asked too many questions. Bill finally said something, his voice higher than usual.

"Will you tell them for me?" he asked, a tone of desperation in his voice. Gustav nodded. Bill got up slowly and went back to his room, a thousand things running through his mind. He could never cover up something like that. His publicist would want a statement on the matter. He had to tell his fans, and the rest of the world. He hadn't even told his mother yet. He went back into his room and closed the door silently, noticing that Gabe hadn't moved at all since he left.

Bill sat at the edge of the bed thinking, his face buried in his hands. The curtains were closed so the room was dark. He liked it that way. He looked up and stared at Gabe, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead and placing a kiss at the same spot. He would deal with everything later, right now he just wanted nothing else but to be in Gabe's presence. Bill crawled back underneath the covers and wrapped one arm around Gabe, who shifted closer to him unconsciously. He fell asleep in seconds. It was perfect, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd already sent the letter to his publicist, and Gustav told him he'd told Tom and Georg. Bill needed to do one more thing, he thought to himself as he ran a comb through his wet hair. He had just showered and Gabe had gone home because he didn't have his things with him. Hoping no one would recognize Gabe on the streets, he picked up his cellphone to dial his mother's number.

"Mom?" he asked, when he heard someone pick up the call.

"Bill? How are you?"

"I'm fine, listen, mom, I need to tell you something, if you haven't already found out."

"I have."

"What?"

"Bill, don't think your mother doesn't watch the entertainment channel. What's all this about you kissing a guy on a park bench in the dead of night?"

"Mom, I met him on tour, at a signing. He's a fan, and he's so nice. You'll love him."

"Bill, do you honestly think I'm going to love the boy who is french kissing my son?" she snapped. Bill stayed silent for a while. He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

'You have to understand, Bill, that this is a huge shock to me, especially since you were so adamant about you being straight. I trust you, and I'm sure he's a fine young man. Just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"I love you. You're going to be put under some heavy pressure over all this, but don't buckle, okay? " she said. Those words made a little warmth go through him.

"I love you too, mom, and I won't. I'm hanging up now, okay?"

"Alright Bill, take care." Bill took the phone away from his ear and disconnected. He put his arm on the table and his head on his arm, sighing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out. He heard the door open and close and Tom stepped in. He looked up. Tom's shoulders were shaking. Was he crying?

"Tom?" No, he was laughing.

"I told you the other day during the signing, you are so gay for him." Bill stared at the floor for a while, and he started laughing.

"Of all the places, a park bench? You sure are romantic," Tom scoffed as he sat down on Bill's bed.

"Hey, you don't tell me how to be romantic, Mr. One Night Only."

"What can I say? It's a long queue and it's hard to please everyone." Bill fiddled with his phone.

"I told mom."

"What did she say?"

"She needs time to get used to it."

"That's good."

"Huh?"

"Well, that means she's not mad. If she was, she'd still be yelling at you when you turn 50."

"Ha, Ha."

"Have you told Paul?" Paul was their publicist.

"I sent him a statement. He hasn't told me when he's planning to release it."

"Why not tomorrow, at the fan party?"

"Oh yeah, the fan party." Bill had completely overlooked it. He had asked Gabe if he wanted to come but Gabe couldn't get out of work that night. Bill had been thinking of asking him to quit his job. With the money he'd gotten off Humanoid he could have bought Gabe an entire mansion. Georg would have probably laughed at that idea since even he didn't give that much to his girlfriend, which reminded him about Georg.

"How did Georg take the news?"

"He's fine with it. He said 'As long as Bill doesn't want a relationship with me, I'm fine'." It was classic Georg.

"Well, you can tell him he can stop worrying." Tom laughed and got up. He went out of the room, not before hitting Bill on the head. Bill would have hit him back, but he was too lazy to move. He forced himself to get his phone back out and type out a message to Paul, telling him he would rather reveal the statement at the fan party the next day. He got a reply within seconds, Paul always had his phone with him. He said it could be arranged.

Bill sat there, not knowing what there was to be arranged. He realized he still had seven hours to kill by himself. Gabe was coming back later after work and that wouldn't be until 8pm. He put his phone down and went back to his bed to watch TV, finding some way to spend the time he had alone, but staying clear of any mention of entertainment or celebrity news.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe unlocked and opened the door slowly. Bill had given him the key earlier. He peeked in, noticing that all that all the lights were switched off. He stepped into the dark suite and put his backpack on a table, looking around for Bill, who was asleep in the bedroom with the TV still on, curled up in the comforter and a mess of pillows. Gabe picked up the remote and turned the television off, before getting out of his shoes and crawling into the bed beside him. He switched the bedside lamp on. Bill groaned and opened his eyes, blinking to get used to the light.

"Gabe?"

"Sleepy much?" Gabe asked, putting an arm around him.

"I guess so," Bill replied, pulling Gabe down into bed with him.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Hell." Gabe sighed. Bill played with a lock of Gabe's hair absent-mindedly.

"You still have to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't make it to the fan party." Bill nodded, understanding.

"It's alright, there's be more," he said, leaning forward to capture Gabe's lips in a quick kiss. He made to pull back but Gabe leaned forward, not letting him go. Bill smiled and went with the flow, sliding his hands around Gabe's waist.

"I missed you at work today," Gabe muttered into the kiss, weaving his fingers into Bill's soft hair to pull him closer. Bill reached back with one hand to turn off the annoying bedside lamp and used the other to lift Gabe's shirt up slightly, feeling his warm skin underneath. Gabe gasped and jerked backwards slightly as Bill's sharp, manicured fingernails scraped his skin. Bill smirked at him, making Gabe's blood race. He was hooked.

Gabe pounced on Bill, pinning his wrists firmly to the bed as he covered every exposed inch of Bill with kisses. He lifted the hem of Bill's shirt up with his teeth and tongued the skin on his flat stomach, drawing heavy moans from Bill as he moved upwards from his hip, finally settling on the spot in between his ribs. Bill arched his back slightly, trying to get closer to Gabe's mouth. Gabe pulled back and looked up at Bill's brown eyes through his lashes. They were darker than usual.

His temporary distraction had put him at the losing end, and he found himself trapped lying down on the bed with Bill hovering above him in no time. Bill lifted one eyebrow up in a seductive gesture and brought his mouth to the side of Gabe's jaw, sliding his wet tongue down Gabe's neck slowly. He moved back up, covering the trail he had just left with his hot breath, to kiss him on the lips again. Bill forced Gabe's mouth open, not needing to use much effort, and slipped his tongue into Gabe's hungry mouth.

Both their clothes were drenched in each other's sweat. Bill let Gabe suck on his tongue and reached for the buttons on Gabe's shirt. He unbuttoned all of them with one hand in less than five seconds while not breaking the kiss. He roughly pushed the needless cloth aside so he could have full access to Gabe's upper body, running his hands over Gabe's chest, and following the path his hands took with his lips. Gabe shrugged out of his shirt, throwing it aside, so he could take off Bill's as well. It joined Gabe's on the floor. Bill pushed the pillows off the bed, pressing Gabe against the headboard as he covered Gabe's neck and chest with hickeys.

Gabe wrapped his one arm around Bill's slender waist and leaned on the mattress with the other. He watching as Bill fumbled with his belt buckle and was about to reach down and take it off it himself when Bill's cellphone rang.

"Ignore it," Bill said, breathless, taking it off and dropping it onto the floor. He moved his hands down to undo Gabe's jeans. It rang once more and Bill sighed, taking his hands away slowly so he could get it.

"Yeah?" he snapped impatiently. It was Paul.

"Bill. Meeting now, come to Tom's room. We need to discuss the fan party tomorrow."

"Must it be now?" Bill asked. Gabe looked at him questioningly, his breathing getting slower.

"Fine," he mumbled into the phone, taking it from his ear and disconnecting the call.

"I've got to go to some meeting," he explained to a confused Gabe, whose shoulders fell immediately at the news. Bill put one hand behind his neck and kissed him again.

"I'll be back later, I promise. Will you wait for me?" Gabe nodded silently, watching as Bill put his shirt back on and left the room. He retrieved his own shirt from the floor and shrugged it onto himself, not bothering to button it up again. He picked up the remote so he could watch TV to pass the time.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm guessing there's about two hundred people out there."

"What are you talking about? We only sent out a hundred and fifty tickets."

"Some of them are gatecrashers, retard," Tom said, elbowing Georg in the ribs hard. It must have hurt. Bill sat silently on the couch in their waiting room, thinking about last night. He'd spent it with Gabe. There was no need to say things had gotten pretty hot between the both of them. He fought back the smile that was creeping onto his lips and stared at the floor as their manager came in.

"Guys, out, now. Fans are waiting." Bill checked his hair again in a mirror and followed the rest out, Paul holding the door open for them. They walked down the hall, stopping at another room at the side. Their bodyguard pushed them through the door into the stuffy backstage area, where they waited for the signal to enter.

"Woah, she's hot," Tom said, pointing to a brunette in the middle of the crowd. Bill took a glimpse, she was pretty good looking, but the low cut top and the mini skirt she was wearing screamed slut and he took his eyes away.

"Now," one of their stage managers told them, and their bodyguards led them out from behind the curtains, immediately greeted by ear splitting shrieks. Bill waved to them, taking his seat in between Tom and Gustav.

"Marry me, Bill!" one of the fangirls shouted at him. Bill winked at her and she clung on to her dazed friend for support. He smiled, swiveling a little on his chair. They got through the question and answer session quickly and Bill took the microphone. It was almost nerve wracking, he wished he'd had Gabe with him.

"I think you all know, he said, drawing a round of screams from the crowd. He paused for a while.

"There has been something on the news about me and another guy," more screams, "I just want to say that I have finally found someone very special to me, and I hope that you all as fans will respect his and my privacy." Bill ended quickly and passed the microphone back to one of the backstage people. He stared quietly at the floor, not wanting to look at the crowd. Most of the fans looked devastated and a few of them were crying. Tom stood up, pulling Bill up by the shoulder, and they got off the stage with Georg and Gustav.

"How many fans are we going to lose?" Bill asked himself, upset and guilty.

"None," Tom replied, pushing him into their waiting room, "Stay here until you get yourself together. We three will handle the fans." Tom left the room, along with Georg and Gustav, and closed the door behind him slowly. Bill paced a little, before collapsing on the couch, his face in his hands. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what a mess he'd just created. He noticed the bottle of Gin on the table. It was in a bucket of ice with four glasses at the side. Bill reaching into the bucket, pulling out the bottle by the neck, and completely ignoring the glasses, downed about half of it straight from the bottle.

Bill finished the whole bottle within ten minutes, and didn't realize he was drunk. In fact, he was feeling a lot better, he thought, as he staggered to the door, opening it and going down the hallway back to the party. He didn't meet anyone until he went to the turntables, where Tom was DJ-ing. The fans looked happier now, most of them were on the dance floor, and there hadn't been any change in the number of people at the party.

"Wanna try?" he half shouted over the noise, pointing at the turntables.

"Yeah, sure," Bill slurred. Tom took off the headphones and handed them to Bill, not noticing how wasted his brother was. He patted Bill on the shoulder twice and left to go join some of the fans on the dance floor. They cheered as he approached them. Bill put on the headphones, changing the music to some heavier techno. The fans cheered again. He smiled to himself, busying himself with the vinyl CDs. He noticed someone staring at him from the corner of his eye and turned. It was the hot brunette Tom had been ogling at earlier. He looked for Tom in the crowd and found him dirty dancing with another girl and by the look of things, he was scoring with her.

The brunette didn't take her eyes off him as she danced. If it was possible, Bill thought she was even hotter under the light of the dance floor. He watched her body move, entranced. She flashed him a slight smile, which he returned. He watched her lick her lips slowly, smirking a little as he watched her exaggerate the action. He put either hands on the table in front of him, leaving forward and silently daring her to move closer. She took up the dare and weaved through the crowd to stand on the other side of the turntables, opposite him.

Judging by her slightly dazed eyes and the smell of whiskey on her breath, she was almost as drunk as he was. Bill lost his trail of thought as he put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled himself closer. She let him kiss her, and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. Bill hadn't kissed a girl for so long, and it felt amazing. He skimmed his fingers down the side of her body, over the tight black top she wore and finally settled them on her hips, ignoring the fact that his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

Gabe tried calling Bill as he walked along the sidewalk to the fan party. Work had finished earlier than he expected and he wanted to go surprise Bill. He was stopped by one of the security guys, but the other one who he recognized from the diner whispered something to that one and they both let Gabe in. Gabe stepped into the club, immediately greeted by wild music and crazy lighting. He walked on, checking his phone to see if Bill had called. He hadn't.

Gabe's eyes skimmed over the crowd, looking for a familiar face. He smiled slightly as he watched Tom almost getting it on with a blonde right on the dance floor. He was knocked aside by a pair of drunk girls. They spilled something on his jacket. He glared at them and brushed his sleeve, trying to get some of the liquid off, getting his fingers dirty in the process. He looked up, disgusted, only to see the DJ in a heavy make out session with one of the girls. He recognized the painted fingernails, the wild hair, even though it was messy. He watched as Bill smiled into the kiss, not paying any attention to the rest of the world as he pulled the girl up on the table, knocking some of the CDs aside. His earlier disgust was magnified as he watched Bill move on down to her neck and he couldn't watch it any more.

Gabe left the club, shattered, trying to get away from everything by walking as fast as he could down the street. He stopped at the corner of an alleyway, leaning on the brick wall as his emotions finally caught up with him. Tears welled up in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to keep them from forming. He sank down, leaning his forehead on one knee. Gabe had known it was all a joke all along. Bill, a supposedly straight, millionaire, attractive rock star could never have fallen in love with a disgusting low life dumbass like him. The days they'd spent with one another had been heaven, but he never expected it to last, not that he didn t hope it would have.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabe got up from his place on the ground, stumbling slightly. It was raining hard, and he was soaked. He left the alleyway and didn't stop walking until he got home with his eyes red from crying and his clothes wet, stained, and dirty. His mother saw him come in and went up to him, fussing over his state.

"Gabriel, what's this?" she asked, running her fingers through his wet hair and reaching for a napkin to clean the bits of grit off his face. Gabe pushed her away and went up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed in the darkness, thinking about Bill. He'd been so stupid to believe that Bill was really into guys, or even that Bill had actually loved him. The poster on his wall looked as if it were staring at Gabe and he looked up and scanned it. The poster was dog eared slightly so he could look at Bill's number on the underside.

He got up from the bed and walked to it, caressing one side gently, the part with Bill on it, to press it against the wall tighter. He stepped back to look at it one more time, before ripping it off the wall and throwing it aside. He moved backwards slowly to land on the bed and lie down on it, not caring that he was soaking wet. It was going to be impossible to forget the night, but he closed his eyes and put his head on the pillow to try anyway. He didn't wake up until the next morning.

-

Bill opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that streamed in from a small opening in the windows. He looked to his left and saw her, the brunette girl from last night. She was sleeping underneath the covers in his bed. She wasn't that beautiful now that the makeup had all rubbed off, onto the mattress and sheets. He glanced down at his chest, which was covered with streaks of lipstick. It took him a while for it to sink in that they both weren't wearing anything, and what had happened last night came to him in a wave of events.

They'd gotten tired of making out over the dance floor and he'd told her to come up to his hotel room later. She did, and they'd had sex. He was so fucking drunk that he hadn't realized a thing. His insides were tearing at him as he recalled the things he had whispered to her, the things she had heard him say and guilt overcame him. He ran his fingers through his hair, still stiff from the hairspray and sticking to his skin disgustingly.

There were bottles of wine and broken glass on the floor. The hangover pangs in his head, his own retribution for all the alcohol he had drunk, made him feel more messed up than he already was. He leaned his forehead on his hands and started thinking about Gabe. The guy who'd put up with him for the last few days, the guy that, he loved, and who loved him back. The girl beside him stirred and pulled the blanket up higher over herself, turning to look at him. She sat up slowly and smiled at him, running her fingers through her hair. Anger and frustration came over Bill. He looked away from her.

"Get fucking lost," he said to her. He felt the bed move and saw that she had gotten up to retrieve her clothes from the floor. His disgust at himself increased as he watched her get dressed in the same things she wore yesterday. She picked up his comb and moved it through her long brown hair, tugging at the tangles at the end until she was satisfied. She turned around and strutted to the bed stand to pick up Bill's wallet and take out a stack of fifty dollar bills in it. He didn't stop her or say anything. He deserved more than that taken away from him.

"Fuck you," she mumbled, walking away. Bill heard the door slam shut and frowned, trying not to cry. The tears started streaming down his face as he realized he couldn't take any of it anymore. He fell back down on the mattress, hugging the sheets close to his body, feeling violated. There was only one person Bill needed now, the same person he was sure would never want to speak to him again. His cellphone was on the bed stand beside his wallet, and he picked it up, searching through his contacts for Gabe's number.

Bill expected Gabe to be sleeping now, but he needed Gabe more than ever, and dialed his number anyway. Gabe was a light sleeper, and he usually answered his calls after just two or three rings, but not this time. Bill ended the call and tried calling again, but there wasn't an answer. He reached Gabe's mailbox, and only managed to utter out three words while trying to control his crying.

"Gabe, i'm sorry."

Bill put down the cellphone, shaking with guilt, and stayed in bed longer to avoid doing anything else. It was only after about an hour when he realized he was covered with dried sweat and body fluids. He decided to shower to get rid of the stickiness. He went into the bathroom, turning the water as hot as it would go and stepped underneath it. The searing water burned his skin, but made him feel better. The lavander soap the hotel provided was on the rack in the shower, and Bill poured some into his hand. As he lathered the soap over his body the pain came back again, and he stopped, leaning against the wall of the shower to stop himself from losing his balance. His body convulsed as he cried out again, sliding downwards to the floor, a trainwreck.

A few miles away a phone had stopped ringing some time ago. Gabe's cellphone lay on the sidewalk, unnoticed by anyone. A homeless drifter walked by, stopping to pick it up and examine it. He took off the back cover and retrieved the S.I.M card, dropping it on the ground and stamping it into the dirt as he walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

"You saw him making out with another girl, then you left the club, and you two haven't talked since?" Katy asked. Gabe shook his head slowly, pushing the bits of pasta around on his plate. Katy took a bite of her food and continued.

"And you're not answering my calls," she said. It was true. She'd been calling him almost every hour the past few days, worried sick about him, but he never answered. It was only after she'd gone to his house to speak with him that he'd agreed to come to dinner with her.

"I lost my cell phone," Gabe replied hoarsely. Katy frowned for a while, but relaxed her expression, understanding. Gabe turned to look at the diner's door, half expecting Bill to walk through it. He turned back, moving his attention back to his food, which he barely felt like eating. Katy stared at him for a while.

"You should call him."

"I won't go after someone who doesn't want me."

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?" he asked sharply. Katy picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth with it, taking her time to answer.

"How do you know that he doesn't want you?" she asked again.

"I know he doesn't. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" he said, a little too loudly. Katy looked hurt and it made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this whole thing. It's fucked up." Katy sighed.

"I just think you're doing something you'll regret by just letting go of Bill like this," she told him. Gabe understood what she was saying. Katy was almost always right but this time, he had to go with what he felt like doing, and it didn't have to be right. He glanced at himself in the mirror opposite their table, behind Katy, trying to see himself in a new light. He wasn't that bad looking, he guessed. His brown hair was too long to be called short, although it barely reached the bottom of his shirt collar. It was mostly messy and in desperate need of a cut, but he had better things to do than sit in a hairdresser's salon being at the mercy of a random woman with scissors. His skin was alright, and his features were in proportion. He was in good shape. He really wasn't that bad looking, he thought.

Katy found him staring at something behind her and she turned to see what he was looking at, glancing at the mirror. She turned back, a confused expression, which morphed back into understanding.

"You need to do something about your inferiority complex, you know that?"

"I'm working on it," he said, giving her a slight smile, which she returned. He turned back to his food, feeling his appetite slowly returning. He barely ate the last five days, only having the food his mother brought into the room for him. It was only after she had threatened to call a psychiatrist did he get up to take a bath and change his clothes. But he spent every other hour in tears. They ate in silence for a while, listening to the soft sounds of the TV behind them.

"Right now, words from a girl who says she had spent the night with, the Tokio Hotel lead singer Bill Kaulitz himself, Kim." Gabe looked up and turned towards the TV. Two women were talking to each other, a familiar looking brown-haired girl, and another, he assumed was the reporter. He put down his fork and gripped the table tightly, angry when he remembered who the girl was. He'd only seen the back of her the other day but he was unmistakable.

"That's her," he said. Katy looked at him and put her hand over his, trying to make him feel better.

"I want to ask a question that, I think many of fans out there want to know. How is Bill in the bedroom?" the reporter asked. Kim laughed, a sickening sound that made Gabe's bones turn icy, and replied.

"He's pretty bad actually. I did most of the work."

"From his looks, we were thinking the exact opposite."

"Well, I guess looks are deceiving," she said, giving that same bloody laugh. Gabe felt the sudden urge to walk to right where she was at that moment and punch her on the face. He gripped the side of the table tighter, and Katy patted his hand slowly.

"Relax, Gabe." Gabe didn't answer her, concentrating on the television.

"Any other things about Bill you can tell us?"

"He's very romantic."

"Really? In what way?"

"He couldn't stop whispering into my ear all through the night, telling me, all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"The regular stuff, "I love you." and, "You're so beautiful." Some of it were cheesy but the rest, well, he's good with words." Gabe couldn't stand watching it anymore. He stood up from his chair and picked up his backpack, trying not to break down again. Katy took her hand back and watched him as he left the diner quickly without saying another word. She stared down at her food, not feeling the need to eat anymore and requested for the bill. The waiter went to get it and she leant back on the chair, closing her eyes because she was so tired.

Katy opened them as the waiter put the bill on her table and she dug into her wallet to pay for the food. She noticed movement from the corner of her eye and looked up. A black Cadillac she'd definitely seen before was pulling into a parking lot. She watched as Bill Kaulitz got out from the driver's seat, alone this time. He locked his car by pressing a button on the keys he was holding and looked up. He set eyes on Katy while she was still watching him and walked towards the diner with his hands in his pockets.

Bill opened the door and stepped in, approaching her. His usual confident swagger was gone and he looked pretty messed up. Katy saw him coming towards her and picked her bag up, making to get out of her seat. He stopped her.

"No, please, stay."

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"Please. I've been coming here every night looking for some sign of you, or Gabe. I need to talk to him." He said Gabe's name with a soft sigh.

"You said enough by making out with that whore at the fan party, and then fucking her afterwards," she said. He looked at her, wondering how Gabe could have already known.

"Oh yeah, Gabe saw you two getting it on at the fan party, and do you know how hurt he was by that? As for the sex, your chick just blabbed about it to the whole world on Entertainment Tonight. Is this what you do to the people who love you?" Katy stuffed a fifty dollar bill into the velvet book that held the bill and pushed past him, going out of the diner. Bill watched her leave, and sank down onto a chair. Gabe knowing about it and being upset was worse than Gabe not knowing about it at all. The waiter tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Sir, do you want anything?"

Bill shook his head, standing up and leaving. He went into his car and got into the drivers seat, breaking down once he had closed the door. He regretted being so stupid, and selfish. He started the car, barely knowing where he was going or which way he was heading. The tears in his eyes made it hard to see, and the roads were slippery. He only spotted a deer when it was too late, and lost control of his car as he swerved to avoid it. The steering wheel was no longer under his control, and he could only watch as his Cadillac crashed headfirst into a tree. The force of it made his body jerk forward, and he was thrust forward into the windshield. A sharp pain in his head and stomach were the last things he remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom Kaulitz's bodyguard accompanied him as he walked through the automatic doors and into the building. He drew curious stares from the people sitting around in the waiting room. They were wondering what a celebrity like him was doing in a hospital. Ignoring them, he went up to the information counter and leaned against it, resting his hands on the table's edge. A young receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Tom Kaulitz. My brother Bill was in a car accident. The hospital called me," he replied quickly, holding his phone up for her to see. She nodded and checked her files first, standard procedure, before turning to another one of the receptionists.

"Bill Kaulitz's brother. Bring him to room 459, Dr. Gordon's in charge." The other receptionist, her name tag said Betty, stood up from her chair and walked out of the information counter, beckoning Tom and his bodyguard to follow. She led them across the room to a lift and pressed the button. Tom looked around while waiting. The other people in the room were either staring at him, or staring at the floor. Most of them looked worried. The lift doors opened and the three of them stepped inside. Betty pressed the 19th floor button.

"Do the rest know?" Tom asked his bodyguard in German so Betty wouldn't understand. His bodyguard nodded, looking stiff but Tom could tell he was just as worried. They all loved Bill and the fact that he was hurt was heartbreaking. the lift doors opened again and Betty stepped out, turning left as soon as she got out. They followed her to a room at the end, second last in the hallway. She knocked the door twice. They heard soft footsteps and the door opened slowly. A elderly black man wearing a white doctor's coat walked out of the room, closing the door behind him gently before Tom could peek inside.

"I'll take it from here," he said to Betty, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder and leading him to a chair. Betty nodded and left, leaving the three of them behind. The bodyguard stood to the side as he always did. Dr. Gordon checked the black ring file he was holding, and sighed.

"Not many people survive high-impact crashes like this," he said. Tom bent over, taking his cap off with one hand and covering his eyes with the other.

"Why did he have to take that car out by himself. I told him not to drive."

"Your brother's condition is very bad, but there's hope," the doctor told him, closing his file. Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose, angry at his brother for getting himself into a situation like this, but worried about him at the same time.

"Can I see him?" he asked, looking back at the doctor, who said he could, rising from his chair and walking to the door. Tom followed. He turned back to his bodyguard, who lifted his hand up in a gesture that meant he would rather stay outside. Dr. Gordon opened the door and led Tom in. He couldn't breathe as he looked at his twin brother on the hospital bed. Wires and IVs surrounded him, and almost every inch of his face was scarred. He was sleeping, and the tone on the beeping machine was steady. Tom walked up to him. Dr. Gordon stood next to him, whispering so as to not wake Bill up.

"He had cuts from the glass on his face and body, but we took it all out. Apart from that, your brother has sustained minor fractures on his ribs and a broken arm. But that's all." Tom stroked the side of his brother's face gently, feeling the bumps from his scars. A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled how miserable Bill had been the last few days. Bill had told him everything about the girl, and about not being able to contact Gabe. He sank down into the chair at the side of the bed. Dr. Gordon patted him on the back and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Tom rested his forehead on Bill's arm, praying. He hadn't prayed for a long time, and neither did he believe in god but he felt it was the only thing he had to do now. A slight shifting of Bill's arm made him look up. Bill's eyes opened slowly.

"Tom?" he asked in a weak voice, reaching for Tom's hand. Tom let him take it and stared at his face, frightened at how pale and weak Bill looked. His anger at his brother slipped away, replaced by relief that he'd just woken up.

"You're awake," he said stupidly. Bill laughed a little and got up slightly. Even that tiny action seemed to hurt him, as he put one hand on his cracked ribs trying to stop the pain. He lay back on his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

"Tom, I want to see Gabe." The longing in Bill's voice was apparent. Bill looked away and a tear ran down his cheek. He squeezed Tom's hand tighter and Tom held back his own tears, standing up.

"I'll try to find him," he told Bill, hugging him tightly but carefully enough that he wouldn't cause Bill any pain. Bill took his hand away and returned the hug. Tom spoke again as he pulled back.

"I'm going to go back out and ask Tobi to take your things from your hotel room."

"You have to leave?" Bill asked miserably.

"I'll be back soon. They will take good care of you. Do you want another pillow?" Tom said. Bill nodded slowly and Tom stuffed another pillow behind his back. Feeling alone, he watched silently as Tom left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was cold and dark, and Gabe hugged his jacket closer to himself, wishing he had something, or someone else close to him for warmth. Work was terrible as always, and all he wanted to do was go home. He watched as a couple walked past him, their arms around each other and both of them laughing about something. He hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and walked down the street, alone. He heard shuffling feet and turned back, expecting there to be someone behind him but there wasn't.

Gabe was almost around the corner to his apartment when a group of tall men stood in front of him. They were so big even Bill would have trouble looking over their heads. Instinctively, Gabe stepped back, turning to walk the other way but one of them stopped him. The tallest one walked right in front of Gabe, shoving him on the shoulder.

"So you're the fag?" he asked threateningly. Gabe ignored him and pushed past, trying to get away. A blow on his back made him stop dead and fall to the ground.

"What do you want?" It was a rhetorical question. Gabe knew exactly what they wanted without the leader of the gang telling him the answer.

"We want to teach queers like you a lesson that frankly, we think your moms should have taught you all a long time ago." The answer was exaggerated by another sharp blow to Gabe's side, making him cry out in pain. His legs were weak and he couldn't stand up. They dragged him into the alleyway, the same alleyway he'd cried about Bill in about two weeks ago. They threw him against a wall and hit him with anything they could find lying around, including a hammer.

"Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me," his father had once said. Gabe envied him for that. The physical torture wasn't as bad as their insults. He endured wave after wave of both, until they decided to stop. They left him there, bleeding and hurt with no possible way he could get help. He tried to move and reach his backpack lying ten feet away from him, but the pain was too much. His hand was almost at the zipper when he passed out. Gabe fell to the ground, his body limp and close to lifeless.

-

Katy watched her best friend lying in the midst of the white sheets. His face was bruised, and both his arms fractured, as well as plenty of other things. She wiped away what was left of her tears off her face as she stood up and crossed to the windows, closing them to stop the evening sun from coming in. She had called Gabe's house the night before. When his mother said he hadn't come back from work, she went to look for Gabe herself and lucky she did. She found him beaten up in the alleyway.

Gabe muttered something in his sleep and shifted slightly. Katy went to the side of his bed, guessing the air conditioning must have been too cold. She increased the temperature of the room slightly with the remote and grabbed her jacket, going downstairs to get some more coffee. There wasn't anyone else in the hallway, and she only met a nurse as she went down to the cafe. Their strongest blend was 5 dollars and she got that, along with some cheesecake, Gabe's favorite, just in case he woke up. She paid for everything and took the elevator back up.

As she went down the hallway back to Gabe's room another door opened. Bill Kaulitz walked out, wanting a break from his own room. He'd been in there for ages and he couldn't stand the solitude any longer. Almost all of his injuries had healed, so he didn't see any harm in going for a walk. His face and hair were free from any makeup or hair products, and he was dressed in a long black bathrobe over white silk pajamas. Katy stopped in her tracks and glanced at him. He stared back at her, looking at the items in her hands and then back at her face. She looked away from him, breaking eye contact.

"Gabe's here, not that you would care," she said stiffly. Bill closed the door to his ward and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You did this to yourself."

"What happened with that girl and me was a mistake, and I was stupid. If anything it made me realize how much more I needed Gabe," he replied desperately. Katy didn't look up at him at all. He picked up her free hand that wasn't holding anything. She didn't pull away.

"I know that you're his best friend and you care about him. I really care for him too, Katy. Please, give me a chance," he asked. She could feel the sincerity in his voice and finally relented, nodding at him to follow her. He did, cautiously. She took him to the last room in the hallway, the one beside Bill's own room. He took in a deep breath as she opened the door, letting them both in. Everything else in the room disappeared as he looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, peaceful, serene, but broken and hurt. He walked up to Gabe's bed, taking in every scar and every injury.

"Who?" he asked.

"A gang, homophobes," Katy answered, standing behind him with one hand on his shoulder and her eyes on Gabe. Bill stood up suddenly, the hurt he'd felt over the past two weeks coming back to him in a wave of anger. Bill wanted to kill whoever had done that to Gabe, rip them apart into a thousand pieces. He wanted to hurt them so badly that they could never feel anything again. He turned back, trying to get out of the room, but Katy stood in between him and the door.

"If you go after them, you'll only get yourself hurt as well."

"I don't mind."

"But Gabe would mind. He would really mind, because he still loves you, and if you loved him, you would stay here." Their raised voices stirred Gabe, and he gained a little of his consciousness back. Katy and Bill didn't notice. They were both still arguing.

"I love him. I love him so much that I don't want whoever who did this to him to get away. If he ever gets hurt, if anything happens to him, I can't take it," Bill yelled back at her. Katy stayed silent.

"Do you mean that, Bill?" Gabe asked quietly, but loud enough for both of them to realize he was awake. Bill turned around, staring at Gabe for what felt like ages before he finally walked over to his bedside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes," Bill told him as soon as he reached the side of Gabe's bed. He put one hand on the mattress to steady himself and went down on his knees so both their faces were on the same level. He stared into Gabe's eyes, pleading for an answer. Gabe took a while contemplating what he'd just said.

"You don't," Gabe replied sharply. The words cut through Bill like a knife.

"Prove me wrong," Bill said, leaning in towards Gabe. Bill's gaze was just as electrifying as he had remembered, but there was something else behind it that he'd only caught mere glimpses of before, the extreme pain and longing Bill felt. Gabe had heard Bill talk about it in interviews, referring to how he could never find his true love. Now he could see it right in front of him in Bill's eyes. He reached for Bill's hand and wrapped his fingers around it loosely.

"Why," he asked, "did you do that with her?" Bill stared at both their hands on the mattress.

"I was drunk, and stupid. I didn't realize I would be hurting the one thing that made me happy."

"I thought only music made you happy?"

"Music makes me happy, but not in the way that you do." Bill entwined their fingers tightly, using his other hand to brush a few locks of dark brown hair off Gabe's forehead.

"Give me one more chance, Gabe," he breathed out. Gabe felt himself relenting slowly as he looked back at those hazel eyes. He'd never loved anyone else like that before and from what he could gather, Bill hadn't either. He looked over Bill's shoulder, at Katy. She nodded at him, urging him to make the right choice, and went out of the room to leave the two of them alone. Gabe thought about her for a while. She'd been his best friend since forever, and she knew how much he loved Bill. Katy had told him that if there was anyone who could suit him as well as Bill did, he would have met them by now. She never forced him to do anything, but she would never let him forgive himself if he ended things with Bill.

Bill turned around as he heard the sound of the door closing behind her. He had almost forgotten there was someone else in the room. Gabe leaned forward and slid his hand on the side of Bill's face that wasn't facing him. He gently pulled Bill towards him, making him turn back, and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Bill went still for a while, in shock, but made sense what was happening. His shoulders fell and his body went slightly limp as he returned the kiss gradually.

"I missed you so much," Gabe whispered to him. The hurt Bill had felt the past few weeks melted as he felt Gabe properly again. It felt like the first time they'd kissed in that diner. He pulled back, not wanting to go too far with Gabe in that state, but continued to stare into Gabe's eyes. He'd missed that stare. Gabe shifted in his bed to make room on the right side, and Bill took the cue. He stood up and climbed into bed beside him, careful of the wires.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know you deserve better-" Bill said, lying beside Gabe, who cut across him.

"I deserve better than a rock star?" he asked. Bill felt the first real smile come over his face. Gabe's humor was something he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I don't know how I made it through without you." Bill put one arm around Gabe, careful not to hurt him. Gabe sensed the fear Bill had.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. It took a while before Bill finally replied.

"Yes." Gabe turned to him, burying his face in the space between Bill's neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. Bill smelled faintly of a strange mixture of alcohol hand sanitizer and lavender body soap.

"Don't be." He felt Bill nod his head slowly, and looked up to see that his eyes were wet.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," he told Gabe, his voice cracking slightly. Gabe moved his head upwards and kissed him on the lips to comfort him.

"You know i'll never leave," Gabe said, pulling back. He moved closer to Bill and put his head back on its previous position on Bill's chest, almost able to feel Bill's heartbeat through his thin pajamas. Bill put his arms over Gabe and spoke into his ear slowly.

"We're going back to Germany on the fifteenth." That was six days from now. Gabe should have known. Tokio Hotel had been in the States for almost a month and their tour was ending.

"But we have one more show in LA on the twelfth, you up for it?" Bill asked.

"If they let me out of here soon enough." Gabe felt Bill's body shake slightly as Bill giggled.

"I'll make them if I have to."

"How?"

"Well, there was this doctor, you should have seen her face when she found out I was Bill Kaulitz." Gabe shoved him, but he was laughing as well.

"Making use of your fans now?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Asshole," Gabe teased. Their laughter subsided slowly and Gabe felt the drugs in the IV starting to work again.

"Go to sleep," Bill said, sensing Gabe's drowsiness and stroking his hair gently. The rhythmic motion made Gabe fall asleep soon, and after a while, Bill gave in to his own tiredness.


	14. Epilogue

"Found another one, i've got two now."

"Not joining us Bill?" Georg asked. Bill shook his head.

"He's boring. He's got his own fanboy now," Tom said and he and Georg both laughed. Bill tore a piece of bread crust off his sandwich and threw it at the both of them, not bothering to conceal his own smile. Tom swatted it away and turned back to the window. Gustav was drumming on the tabletop, headphones on his ears and not bothering about the rest. It was the usual Gustav. Bill finished his food just as his cellphone rang.

"Hello," he said into it without looking at the caller. Gabe's familiar husky voice answered him.

"Hey."

"Where are you?" Bill asked.

"Downstairs, do you want me to wait at the lobby or shall I come up?"

"Wait for me at the lobby."

"Okay." The line went dead and Bill stood up. He walked out of the door and explained to his bodyguard that he would be gone for a while.

"The show starts in in forty minutes," Tobi reminded him.

"I'll be back by then," Bill assured. He took the lift down, wishing it would go faster. He was greeted by a smiling Gabe as soon as the lift doors opened.

"Come," he said, grabbing Gabe's hand as soon as he got out and pulling Gabe into the lift with him. Gabe followed him, watching confused as Bill pressed the button to the lowest level, the car park. Bill, not answering any questions, bounced on his heels as he waited for the lift to reach their floor. He grabbed Gabe's hand tighter when it did, and led him out of the lift and into the stuffy car park, which smelled strongly of gasoline.

"I know now isn't the place, but I couldn't forget, could I?" Bill said softly as he pulled Gabe round a corner. Gabe's jaw dropped. A shiny black Audi was parked in front of him, with "Happy Birthday, Gabe." written on a card at the front. He had a driver's license but it was almost useless since he'd never owned a car himself. He drove around in his dad's old Toyota mostly.

"My birthday was seven days ago."

"I couldn't get you anything then, so I got you this now. Do you like it?" Bill asked, worried. Gabe walked forward, running his fingers down the sleek exterior, and peered into the interior through the windows.

"I got them to tint the windows so you won't have to worry about the paparazzi." Gabe knew what he was talking about. In the two days that they'd come public with their relationship Gabe couldn't step out anywhere without cameras in his face, even if he wasn't with Bill.

"It's amazing," he breathed out. Bill smiled, happy with himself.

"You can go inside if you want." Gabe didn't need to be told twice. He opened the door to the drivers seat and went in, feeling the soft leather on the seat and the steering wheel.

"How much did you spend?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Bill replied as he got into the passenger seat, "As long as you like it." Gabe turned around his seat and surveyed the back of the car.

"There's a lot of room in the back seat," Bill told him. Gabe couldn't stop formulating the dirty thoughts as he realized the jeans Bill was wearing were the tightest he'd seen him in, ever.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to find it a purpose soon," he said, running his tongue over his dry lips. Bill watched the action and raised his eyebrow.

"Soon, what about now?" he asked, shifting in his seat to get closer to Gabe. Gabe wove his fingers through Bill's hair and pulled him closer, attacking his lips with a ferocity. Bill matched it with no effort, and put his arms around Gabe's shoulders, closing in on whatever space remained in between them. He slid his tongue into Gabe's hungry mouth and explored every inch of it. Gabe shuddered slightly as Bill's cold piercing ran across his teeth, and Bill intensified the effect by moving his hands underneath Gabe's shirt.

The cold metal that were the many rings Bill was wearing ran across Gabe's skin, leaving goosebumps where they touched and Gabe arched his back to get away from them, only bringing his body closer to Bill's. They continued like that for what seemed like hours, until Bill gasped and pulled away, looking at the watch on Gabe's wrist.

"It's fifteen minutes to the show. Tobi and the rest are going to kill me for being late," he said, attempting to redo the buttons on his jacket that had come undone. Gabe straightened up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and watched him fumble with them. Bill seemed to be having no luck so Gabe did it for him.

"I thought Tokio Hotel was the one that hired these guys," Gabe asked, sliding the last button through its hole and running his hands over Bill's jacket to smooth some of the creases out. Most of them were easy to straighten out but some of the others were stubborn.

"It needs an iron," Bill said, taking it off. He was wearing a black tank top underneath that showed off his lean, yet muscular upper body and arms. He caught Gabe staring and smirked slightly, folding his jacket in half. They both got out of the car and Gabe locked it with the keys Bill had given him. He turned around to find that Bill was already behind him. He swooped down and covered Gabe's lips with his own, pulling back too quickly.

"Will you wait for me once the show's over?" Bill asked.

"Of course, I want to test the capacity of that backseat," Gabe said. Bill didn't try to force back the teasing smile on his face and Gabe had an urge to rip both their clothes off that very second. Bill seemed to have read his mind, as he moved closer and slid one hand around Gabe's waist, staring down at him intensely. He flung his folded jacket over his shoulder with the other.

"I'll wait for you backstage," he said, his voice deep.

"I'll be there," Gabe replied, and he was.


End file.
